russelfandomcom-20200213-history
A New OPM Program on iDMZ this July
July 1, 2012 This follow to the success of masa station 90.7 Love Radio (MBC), 91.5 Big Radio, 93.9 iFM (RMN), Pinas FM 95.5 (Net 25), 97.1 Barangay LS (GMA), 101.1 Yes FM (GMA), Tambayan 101.9 (ABS-CBN), 102.7 Star FM, 103.5 Wow FM, 106.7 Energy FM and 107.5 Win Radio which will have K-Pop and OPM, while Jam 88.3 has the OPM rock music, iDMZ 891 (IBC) will also have OPM programs as well as Rockin' Manila plays Pinoy alternative rock music as part of the danze music zone, Magic 89.9 has offering the OPM hits in the same station, Mellow 947 is now has more than OPM songs as part of the mellow side of pop-alternative and light rock music fans, 96.3 Easy Rock (MBC) is now have new OPM music as part of the lite rock music station and 97.9 Home Radio to have OPM music. After Wave 891 last for 10 year of August 2011 is not part of Blockbuster Broadcasting System. Since then, 89.1 is now a dance music radio on FM band IBC. The world's dance music zone is back as iDMZ 891 on the FM radio band on IBC relaunched last August 28, 2011 with a new sound, a new face and new DJ voices in the mass-based market with the name of DZMZ 89.1 for the #1 dance music station as a major player. After producing more quality shows for IBC-13, they are now starting to penetrate the FM scene nationwide has had around 21,000 listeners from all over the world as well as Facebook (also a group fan page) and Twitter with more than 5,000 active members. Unlike Wave 891, iDMZ 891 is not only R&B and hip hop music, but now also as a pure dance music. The station's new mix is good for an all new dance music on radio as iDMZ 891 is inspired by 89 DMZ to say Sayaw Pinoy! plays only dance music and remixed music but also K-Pop music and novelty hits with your favorite artists, events, on-air, interactivities, promos, premiere night tickets and so much more definition of mainstream radio via audio-video streaming as well as on the internet is unique and they have the coolest DJ's﻿ on Earth for the listeners from DJ mixes. Hangout is iDMZ 891, the #1 internet danze mix radio offers new OPM programs, new tandems, and an all-new listening experience this July will give their demand of better and brighter mornings, more danze music and more fun with the new-programming of IBC's FM radio station. Every Sunday as 24-hours of new wave music with Wave 24 at 6 AM to 6 AM (the following day). Your favorite down mix tempo music for 24-hours from R&B to love remixes on Monday as Slowjam from 6 AM to 6 AM (the following day), with iDMZ 891 DJs. Every Friday called Be Heard! at 10 AM to 12 NN with a replay 8 PM to 10 PM (Manila Time), that promotes both professional and non-professional, Filipino and foreign DJs from all over the world, it has been the station's most sought-after and highly-rated program. Rock music's higher registers continue to earplugs every Saturday morning is Rockin' Manila at 6 AM to 9 AM with a Pinoy rock favorite at 7 PM to 9 PM (Manila Time), with The Force. For the 80s music Back to the 80s n' early 90s from 9 AM to 1 PM and 12 MN to 3 AM (Manila Time), with your Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy (also a round o' clock special last July 1, 2012). 3-hours of non-stop party clubbing music with your favorite in-house and club DJs as Saturday Clubbing at 9 PM to 12 MN (Manila Time), with Rommel "The Destroyer" Dayan and The Sting (Terence Khan). On the other hand, the weekly countdown, The Hitlist at 6 PM to 8 PM (Manila Time), a ten's most requested dance hits by international artist with The Force. Meanwhile, start your day right habit with Peewee in the Morning from Monday to Friday at 6 AM to 10AM, hosted by by radio broadcaster Peewee. Your favorite uninterruptible Megamix (everyday, every hour), absolutely commercial free. The Original Pilipino Music as the OPM music are the OPM in-a-Raw everyday every hour with the favorite OPM songs. Plus, we will be giving away iDMZ car sticker and souvenir shirt for all featured DJs. Listen to your danze music zone, check out the latest events and prizes might be given away by their sponsors. Don’t miss the all-new iDMZ beginning July 2. Keep tuning in to iDMZ on radio and also available through 24/7 streaming via official website of 89dmz.com. Profile The world's dance music zone DZMZ 89.1 is back as iDM 891 on the FM radio band on IBC relaunched last August 28, 2011 presents the danze muzic zone and remixed music with hip-hop and R&B, and K-Pop, while accommodating today’s dance hit for good with a new sound, a new face and new DJ voices whose programming is geared, focused, derived, and remixed to danze music zone as the #1 internet danze mix radio. With its format as a danze music zone, iDMZ’s programming directly targets the market, with your favorite artists, events, on-air, interactivities, promos, premiere night tickets and so much more definition of mainstream radio via audio-video streaming as well as on the internet is unique and they have the coolest DJ's﻿ on Earth for the listeners from DJ mixes as authority in dance music indentifies the station with the highly influential and upscale target market of the 15 to 40 age bracket. After producing more quality shows for IBC-13, they are now starting to penetrate the FM scene nationwide has had around 21,000 listeners from all over the world as well as Facebook (also a group fan page) and Twitter with more than 5,000 active members. Audience profile studies conducted by leading advertising agencies indicate a high level of appreciation of danze format even above the station's Asian market and mass-based giving the best and latest in the world of dance music for listenership. 'Playlist' On the songs it play, mostly the songs are dance music sound and remixed music as well as K-Pop music and novelty hits, especially they play OPM songs in the two OPM program as part of the new programming of IBC's FM radio station. iDMZ's dance music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae and slow jams. This is the whole spectrum of danze music, encompassing such diverse musical styles such as new wave, slow jams, rock music, club music, disco, ballroom, OPM and K-Pop''.'' Most upscale audience from the A, B and C classes in Metro Manila also in the mass market as part of danze muzic zone. New jingle of iDMZ, play every top of the hour, with the voices of singing champion Anja Aguilar. Along wih the new jingle coem new photos. We'll be uploading some of these onout websites. part of the Metro Manila's #1 internet danze mix radio picked iDMZ as the country's premiere dance music station with choice on their homes and offices, making them also the number one station. As listened to the radio shows of iDMZ, each program plays at least one song sponsorship. I also observed how the disc jockeys open up a DJ discussion. When we say DJ discussion, it is simply having to talk about a certain product sponsor during their program. 'Jingle' he station has taken efforts to improve its programming and imaging as well. New jingles for the dance music station, iDMZ on its first anniversary has released their newest station ID jingle entitled Sayaw FM 89.1. Sung jingles are important part of the overall sound especially if you are a masa station. The new iDMZ jingles resembles the electro themes and new lyrics of the 89 DMZ’s jingles. This is an original song composed for iDMZ for their 1st year anniversary as Sayaw Pinoy!. Composed by Marcus Davis and Amber Davis and performed by singing champion Anja Aguilar, the jingle runs 2 minute and 23 seconds. The jingle’s hook goes: Sa iDMZ / Ang paboritong sayawan, ang tuloy-tuloy ang sayaw ka na / Sa iDMZ / Mas masaya araw-araw, sa Sayaw Pinoy where relaunched last January 2012. In line also with their anniversary celebration, The Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation owned station is hosting a 2-day anniversary festival event dubbed Sayaw Selebrasyon on July 6-7, 2012. 'Ratings' So, while against on other mass-formatted radio station, iDMZ is now the #1 internet danze mix radio just like these stations, its playlist is danze music to listen known as Metro Manila's Danze Muzic Authority. Maintaining its slogan as Sayaw Pinoy! give emphasis on the local music industry, as they play OPM songs as part of danze muzic zone. Generally, iDMZ is an dance music station become a mass-based FM station. 'Disc Jockeys' Its programs are now acclaimed for successfully integrating the dance music sound in an Asian market and more market at the time. iDMZ have more DJ’s namely The Unbeatable, The Force, The Sting, Blare, ZJ Ziggy, Marc the Spark, Kaye, Anne, Rommel "The Destroyer" Dayan, DJ Alfie, Nicole, Peewee, Georgina, Raya, The Mighty Dash, among others. Their iDMZ's newest programs are Wave 24 every Sundays from 6am-6am (the following day); a 24 hours of new wave music, Slowjam on Monday from 6am-6am (the following day), a 24 hours of down beat mix; Be Heard! every Tuesday to Friday 10am-12 nn and 8-10 pm (Manila time), promotes both professional and non-professional Filipino and foreign DJs from all over the world, Be Heard! as the most sought-after and highly-rated program; Rockin' Manila on Saturday at 6-9 am with Pinoy rock hits 6-9 pm (Manila time), a 3 hours of rock music; Saturday Clubbing every Saturday from 9am-12 nn and 9pm-12 mn (Manila time) 3 hours of party clubbing music; Back to the 80s every Saturday at 12nn-2 pm and 12mn-2 am (Manila time), a 2 hours of non-stop hits of the 80's; and Sayaw Top 10 every Tuesday to Friday from 6-7 pm (Manila time), a most requested dance hits from international artist, respectively. Other programs they have are Peewee in the Morning from Tue-Fri 6-9 am, a three hours of news and dance music in the morning, The Word as hourly news airs everyday; uninterruptable Megamix everyday; Mobile Circuit on Tue-Fri at 4:30-6 pm, a disco-mixing; K-Pop N Go every Saturday from 4-6pm (Manila time), a 2-hours of K-Pop music and OPM in-a-Raw every hour and Saturday 3-4 pm, an OPM program from Pinoy artist. I can say that these DJ’s are very good. Mainly English and Filipino speaking, they also use Filipino words to connect to listeners for the dance music. 'Advertisements/Sponsorships' Of course, a broadcasting industry support from its advertisers. Their ads occupy much their airtime, still giving more emphasis to danze music. Some of its more ads are McDonalds, RC Cola, Monterey, Jollibee, Chowking, PLDT, Propan TLC, Charmee Pantiliner, Globe and many more sponsors. Just like any other station, iDMZ also now has its movie premiere series to their listeners. They now called as Sine Sayaw next attraction their current advance screening as the premiere night tickets. Under of Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, you will hear here the announcements of Globe, the #1 in postpaid and the IBC with Globe promo the said stations have the Globe radio plugs. Mostly hear during morning, afternoon, late afternoon, and mid-evening. They make a gap, playing their station jingle. Speaking of jingle, their jingles resembles the dance themes and lyrics of the iDMZ’s jingles, continuing the tradition of the latter. Plus, we will be giving away iDMZ car sticker and souvenir shirt for all featured DJs. Listen to your danze music zone, check out the latest events and prizes might be given away by their sponsors, it has its website, and you can tune in to it online through 89DMZ.com